This invention relates generally to a proteinaceous material suitable as a meat substitute and to its preparation, and more particularly to a poultry-derived proteinaceous material which is both economically and characteristically desirable as a substitute for ground meat in various food preparations.
Many people prefer poultry over meat due to economic, and other considerations. There are numerous popular food products utilizing ground meat such as taco fillings, pizza toppings, spaghetti sauces, chili and sloppy joe. Those preferring poultry over meat would therefore consider it highly desirable to be able to provide poultry-derived substitutes for ground meat in these food products.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to present a process for the production of a poultry-derived proteinaceous material which is suitable as a meat substitute.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a process for the production of a poultry derived proteinaceous material which is economically advantageous and comparable in both in quality and texture to ground meat.
It is a further object of this invention to provide poultry-derived proteinaceous material which is suitable as a meat substitute.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinafter.